


When Life Was Normal and Then When it Wasn't

by nervouswritting



Series: A Mirrored Tragedy [1]
Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: First that is fucking adorable how archive tags Chica, POV Second Person, Second I made a zombie au, Sickness is discribed tho, This is van vlog universe, This one isnt too violent but I tagged it anyways, so be aware I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: Life was fairly average for you, if you count living in your friends van "normal". But, you liked life with Mark. He was an interesting "landlord". You sort of got used to it. But, you couldn't get used to this. Never.





	When Life Was Normal and Then When it Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> So, some one on tumblr asked this one blog that I follow about a post apocalyptic au and I just had to write something with it. This is part of the result. Well, it's only a prologue but, boy do I have some plans. Enjoy!

It started out as a fairly normal morning. You were trying to find a channel that would work on your friend, Mark’s dinky tv. In his van. A van that had recently become your home. After months of roommates falling through, Mark offered to let you crash at his place. Small problem, his house scared the living daylights out of you. His way of combatting this was to buy a creepy white van. Still, you couldn’t complain. It was much better than the streets. In fact, you grew to rather like your living situation. Most of the time, Mark left you alone. Sometimes, however, he would choose a seemingly random destination or activity, grab his adorable fluff ball of a dog, Chica, and hit the road, taking you along for the ride.  
You could usually tell when the latter was the case. First, you would hear an orchestra of excited screams and dog barks. Then, you would see him running at the van with a wide smile and Chica at his heels.

Which is exactly what you saw on what had been an ordinary start to an ordinary day.

So much for that.

Despite your words, you could feel excitement bubbling in your chest.

Seconds later, the door to right opened to reveal Mark leaning, which he probably thought was suave, on one of the doors.

“How do you feel about large weathered rock formations?” Mark asked in, well, you don’t know what tone he thought he was using. It was just weird.

Needless to say, you were confused. You let it show plainly on your face.

“The Grand Canyon?”

Oh, okay, that’s want he meant.

You rolled your hands in a motion that read “go on”.

“We’re going!” Mark announced excitedly.

You smiled lightly before sliding out of the van. You started toward the passenger’s seat. You heard Chica happily jump into the van before hearing a loud slam. You maneuvered your way into the seat as Mark opened the driver side door. He sat down then started the van. He turned to you.

“Rough estimate, it’ll take us eight hours. But, we can’t stop, at all. Which is fine, you know, I’m n-“

Mark was cut off by loud static from the tv you forgot to turn off.

“Honestly?”

You reached down to unbuckle your seatbelt.

“No, stop, we’re wasting time already, Just leave it on, it’ll be fine.” He sighed and started down the road.

You both stayed quiet for quite a while. The sound of a happy Chica and the static on the tv filled the van.

“You’re really attached to that tv.” Mark said suddenly, making you jump.

You shrugged.

“Don’t you find the static creepy? ‘Cuz, I know I do.” He laughed.

You shook your head.

“If that doesn’t scare you, I don’t know why my house does.” 

You had your reasons for not entering that house. You couldn’t tell him why. He wouldn’t understand. If he ever did, it would mean everything has gone so very wrong.

So, instead, you simply shrugged.

“Whatever, it’s not important, I guess.”

A couple of minutes passed before Mark started talking again.

“I’ve missed this, ya know? You, me, and Chica causing trouble. Out on the open road.” His smile widening as he spoke.

Truth be told, it had been a while since you three had taken a trip together. You had started to get worried. But, he wasn’t acting weirdly enough for you to ask about his lack of contact. It wasn’t exactly your place to ask. After all, you lived in his van. For free, no less. You didn’t have to know.

It had been several hours since you guys had passed a town or rest stop. Mark had been exactly jumping from topic to topic as he drove. You sat, petting Chica and nodding along with Mark’s crazy stories. The tv had continued to emit a quiet static sound, it was comforting in a way. It reminded you of your home before the van. Though it was much calme-

“Buuuzzz.”

“Buuuzzz.”

“Buuuzzz.”

“Briinng.”

The tv in the van sparked to coherence.

“The following message is transmitted at the request of the Arizona State Police Department.”

Mark stopped driving.

“Civil Authorities have issued a warning for the following counties: Mohave, Coconino, and Yavapai.”

He looked at the tv with horror.

“At 2:12 pm, reports form these counties have issued an outbreak of a highly contagious virus.”

“Holy shit.” Mark said in barely a whisper.

“Reports claim the outbreak started in Arizona Plateau Research Center. Symptoms of this virus include: Loss of Coordination, Confusion, and Eventually Certain Death.”

You locked eyes.

“Reports have also claimed that those infected have acted out in an extremely violent behavior.”

Oh god, this can’t be happening.

“Citizens are extremely advised to avoid anyone who shows any of these symptoms.”

It was supposed to be better here.

“At this time, these counties are under quarantine, until further notice.”

But, it’s not.

“As a safety precaution, nearby counties are advising citizens to stay in their homes until the situation is dealt with.”

At all.

“Stay tuned for further details as they follow.”

“Bring.”

“Bring.”

“Bring.”


End file.
